Jealous?
by GyuniKai7
Summary: Kris merasakan suatu perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelum-nya. Perasaan ketika melihat Tao berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Apakah itu? Yaoi. TaoRis. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Author: Gyuni7

Main Cast: Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris ; Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao

Support Cast: Another EXO Member

Genre: Romance ; entahlah ._.v

Length: Continue

Rating: T

Note: Annyeong :D Author kembali dengan FF TaoRis ^^ Ide FF ini author dapatkan dari KrisYeol moment. Bukan, author bukan KrisYeol shipper sama sekali x-x aku malah sangat membenci KrisYeol. Harusnya hanya ada TaoRis dan BaekYeol #ehh yah pokoknya itulah pendapatku tentang KrisYeol, ga boleh ada KrisYeol atau BaekTao, hanya boleh ada TaoRis dan Baekyeol x-x *Karena author itu TaoRis shipper tingkat akut* Dan karena itu, author pengen bikin Kris merasakan gimana perasaan Tao-dan author serta TaoRis shipper lain terutama (?)- kalau dia lagi selingkuh (?) sama Chanyeol. *digebukin KrisYeol shipper* Yasudahlah, daripada kebanyakan bacot, mendingan langsung ke cerita aja xD happy reading! :D

NB: Oh ya, anggap aja di fanfic ini Tao bisa bahasa Korea dengan fasih yaa xD

Mataku memperhatikan namja bermata panda yang tengah duduk didepanku dan mengobrol serta bercanda bersama namja lain disebelahnya. Namja itu, ya, Huang Zi Tao. Adik kesayanganku sekaligus, err, apa harus kusebutkan? Baiklah, namjachingu-ku.

Tao saat ini sedang asyik mengobrol bersama Baekhyun dan mengacuhkanku. Aku seperti tidak dianggap olehnya. Mungkin kalau ada Chanyeol kali ini aku tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi Chanyeol sedang sakit sehingga ia tidak bisa mengikuti jadwal EXO hari ini.

"Kris, ayo turun,"kata Manager hyung membuyarkan lamunanku

"Ahh, ne,"

Aku mengikuti langkah Manager Hyung dan yang sudah turun dari van. Ne, kami memang sedang ada di China dan EXO-K datang untuk meramaikan suasana dan ada panggilan job di China. Tapi EXO-K tidak menginap di dorm kami, entah kenapa. Tapi kurasa itu bagus. Tao tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun didorm.

Aku memasuki kamarku yang kutempati bersama Chen. Namun sekarang Chen sedang tidak ada. Ia sedang jalan-jalan dengan Xiumin hyung.

Luhan hyung juga sedang pergi dengan Sehun. Ia tadi ikut ke hotel tempat EXO-K menginap. Lalu, Lay? Ia juga ikut dengan Luhan hyung. Jadi… didorm ini hanya ada aku dan Tao? Ah ya… Manager hyung. Aku melupakannya sesaat tadi.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menghampiri kamar Tao. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan dirinya yang sedang, hmm, entahlah. Tiduran mungkin? *gubrak

"Kris ge, kenapa ada didepan pintu?"tanya Tao ketika melihatku

"Ehh, ani, aku, hanya…,"

"Kenapa gugup begitu ge?"

"Ani, aku tidak gugup,"balasku berusaha membuat suaraku untuk tidak gugup

"Baiklah, kalau gege tidak gugup, bisa jelaskan kenapa gege ada didepan kamarku?"tanya Tao datar

"Aku, aku hanya mau menyapamu,"balasku

"Menyapa? Memang daritadi gege tak menyapaku?"

Aishh. Kenapa ucapan Tao seperti menyudutkanku. Tao tak biasanya begini. Aish…

"Tapi kau daritadi mengobrol bersama Baekhyun terus, membuatku merasa kau mengacuhkanku sehingga aku merasa tidak menyapamu,"balasku langsung ke topik masalahku

"Soalnya aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Baekhyun hyung, jadi ada beberapa hal yang aku harus bicarakan dengannya, dan lagi, aku merindukannya,"kata Tao polos

Aishh, anak ini sadar tidak sih ia sedang mengucapkan hal itu didepan namjachingu-nya sendiri? Haishh…

"Oh ya ge, kata Manager Hyung, kalau aku atau gege lapar, kita disuruh makan diluar,"kata Tao "Dan lagi, katanya Lay ge serta Luhan ge akan menginap di hotel tempat EXO-K menginap,"

"Ehh? Memang Manager Hyung kemana?"

"Manager hyung? Ia pergi ge, baru saja,"jelas Tao

"Ohh, arraseo…,"kataku "Jadi sekarang hanya ada kita didorm ini?"

"Ne, memang kenapa?"

"Ani… oh ya, Xiumin ge dan Chen kapan akan pulang?"tanyaku

"Xiumin ge dan Chen ge? Hmm, mungkin masih lama ge, gege sendiri kan tau kalau mereka sedang jalan-jalan bagaimana,"

"Oh ya ge tadi Baekhyun hyung memberiku gantungan kunci yang sangat lucu ge, bentuknya itu panda!"kata Tao terlihat sangat senang

_'Aku juga pernah memberimu gantungan kunci panda, tapi kau tidak tampak sesenang ini, aish,_'rutukku dalam hati

"Ge? Kenapa gege diam saja?"tanya Tao polos

"Ani, tampaknya kau sangat senang menerima gantungan kunci dari Baekhyun, ne?"tanyaku sambil memaksakan senyumku

"Tentu saja! Gantungan kunci ini lucu sekali ge! Lihatkan?"jawab Tao bersemangat sambil melambai-lambaikan gantungan kunci panda itu dihadapanku

"Ne, lucu sekali…,"kataku sambil tersenyum, ya, tetap dipaksakan

Aishh, kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit sekali? Apakah ini yang dinamakan perasaan cemburu? Apakah ini perasaan Tao yang sering ia bilang ketika melihat KrisYeol moment? Apa benar? Kalau benar? Ternyata perasaan ini menyakitkan sekali…

-End Or TBC?-

Haha, sedikit ya? Sangat kan? Aku emang sengaja xD

Aku cuma pengen liat apakah readers-deul antusias sama proyek FF baruku ini xD jadi mian kalau pendek banget x-x Anggep aja ini teaser, atau drabble? Yah pokoknya lanjut atau berakhirnya FF ini ada ditangan kalian xD kalau mau lanjut, boleh review? Gomawo *bow bareng BaekTao* *Tendang KrisYeol (?)*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Jealous?

Cast: Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Support Cast: Silakan cari sendiri (?)

Genre: Romance ; entahlah .-.v

Rate: T

Halo xD Aku bawa lanjutan-nya Jealous? xD Makasih yang udah review kemarin, sekarang aku mau bales review kalian yaa :D

**Choujiro21: Ne annyeong :D Ahaha, emang kenapa kalau ada FF Tao bales dendam? Seneng yaa? xP Haha aku juga hepi, hepi banget malahan, akhirnya Kris cemburuuuu xD iya aku setuju banget -_- Kris jangan bikin baby panda-ku cemburu mulu kek -_- Ne ini udah lanjut, gomawo :D**

**Jin Ki Tao: Kris dibuat kesiksa terus? Okee aku juga pengen kayak gitu xD tapi… entahlah. Aku ga bisa bikin Kris kesiksa banget kayak Tao asdfghjkl -_- tapi akan kucoba kokk xD Setuju sama note-ku? Yeyy xD *toss***

**Im Jinah: Kenapa pada seneng ya Kris kesiksa? Wkwk. Ne ini udah lanjutt :D *ikutan angkat banner TaoRis***

**Bubble Sehun: Tuh kan. Pada seneng Kris kesiksa u,u *pelukKris tapi aku juga suka sih lihat-nya, wkwkwk :p *ditendangKris Yeol dibuat menderita? Umm, oke bakal kubuat dia menderita xD tapi kalau aku bisa yaa .-.v Ne ini udah lanjut, gomawo :D**

**acidcid: Kenapa pada evil laugh yaa? 0_0 Haha iya, soalnya aku juga udah bete berat liat KrisYeol moment u,u Nah akhirnya timbul ide deh buat bikin FF beginian .-. walaupun aku ga tau bagus atau ga FF aku ini u,u Ne ini udah update, cepet ga? xD**

**kifea: Iya ga END kokk :* #ehh Iya aduh aku punya perasaan yang sama kayak kamu (?) kok u,u siapa coba TaoRis shipper yang ga nyesek liat KrisYeol moment? u,u Iya mudah-mudahan kalau aku bisa aku bakal bikin Kris semenderita mungkin kok .-. Ne ini udah ada next chap-nya :D**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: Iya ga END kokk xD Ini udah lanjutt :D Haha iya, aku juga kasian banget sama my baby panda (?) setiap ada KrisYeol moment u,u**

**Sekali lagi gomawo buat yang udah review :D *bow bareng TaoHan* **

-0-

Kris POV

"Duijjang, ayo kita pergi makannn,"

"Hmm, ne, kau mau makan dimana, Tao-ah?"tanyaku lembut

"Di restoran yang ada didepan hotel EXO-K menginap, gege. Member EXO-K serta Luhan ge dan Lay ge akan makan disana sebentar lagi, aku juga mau bertemu dengan Baekhyun hyung,"

DEG. Baekhyun lagi? Aishh. Kenapa sedaritadi ia terus membicarakan Baekhyun? Apakah ia tak bosan? Apakah ia tak menyadari bahwa namja dihadapan-nya ini-aku- tengah kesal? Baiklah. Aku bahkan bukan hanya kesal! Tapi aku juga cemburu!

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan berdua saja, Tao-ah?"kataku berusaha membujuk Tao

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau! Aku mau makan bersama member EXO-K! Lagipula disana ada Baekhyun hyung, Luhan hyung, serta Sehunnie! Aku mau bertemu mereka! Aku kangen dengan mereka,"balas Tao sambil mempout-kan bibir-nya imut

"Aishh, ne, ne, kapan kau mau pergi?"

"Sekarang juga, gege. Aku tinggal bersiap-siap, dan sebaiknya gege juga bersiap-siap sekarang,"kata Tao sambil tersenyum senang

-0-

Sekarang kami sudah berada di restoran yang Tao bilang itu. Dan terlihat-lah para member EXO-K serta Luhan hyung dan Lay yang juga baru datang.

"Kyaa, Tao-ah!"

Tao langsung menoleh keasal suara yang memanggil-nya itu. Ia tersenyum cerah ketika melihat siapa yang memanggil-nya. Ia langsung berlari menuju arah orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun?

Dan akhir-nya terjadilah adegan telettubies (read: berpelukkan) antara Baekhyun dan Tao. Aku menghela nafas kesal. Mau tak mau, aku turut menghampiri mereka.

"Ahh, halo duijjang!"sapa Baekhyun

"Hmm, ne, halo,"balasku seadanya

"Duijjang! Ayo duduk sini!"panggil Luhan hyung

"Ne,"

Aku menghampiri kursi yang ditunjuk oleh Luhan hyung. Aku duduk tepat disebelah leader EXO-K. Aku menghela nafas sebelum duduk. Aishh…

"Duijjang, apa kau ada masalah?"tanya Suho ketika melihat-ku menghela nafas

"Ani, aku hanya sedikit lelah, iya, sedikit lelah,"jawab-ku

Suho terlihat sedikit tidak percaya dengan jawaban-ku. Tapi akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengobrol dengan Lay.

Aku menatap Baekhyun dan Tao yang kini tengah berjalan kearah kami. Terlihat tangan mereka yang bertautan. Aishh, membuat-ku ingin segera berlari kearah mereka dan memisahkan tautan tangan mereka itu. Hhh…

-0-

Sekarang semua pesanan sudah tersaji dihadapan masing-masing orang. Aku menatap makanan-ku tanpa ada hasrat (?) untuk memakannya. Entahlah. Aku kehilangan nafsu makan-ku setelah melihat pemandangan menyebalkan dihadapan-ku itu.

Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan jika kau melihat namjachingu-mu sendiri terlihat begitu akrab dengan orang lain dan ia tidak mengidah-kan mu sama sekali? Menyebaklan kan? Dan itulah yang terjadi pada-ku sekarang.

Tao dan Baekhyun sedaritadi terlihat seperti perangko dan surat. Tidak bisa lepas satu sama lain. Dan itu membuatku sangat kesal sehingga menumpahkan kekesalan-ku pada daging (?) tidak bersalah yang ada dihadapan-ku.

"Aigoo, duijjang, cepat makan makanan-mu, jangan menusuk-nusuk-nya terus seperti ituuu,"kata Sehun

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan…,"balasku sambil menutup mata-ku

"Hmm, kalau begini sudah makanan-mu buat-ku saja hyung!"

TEKK (?)

"Jangan coba-coba sentuh makanan-ku, Kim Jong In,"kataku sambil menatap Kai tajam

"E, ehh, tapi-kan, daripada makanannya mubazir…,"potong Kai

"Lihat? Aku makan, aku makan! Jadi jangan sentuh makanan-ku!"sela-ku sambil memakan makanan-ku dengan lahap dan sedikit kasar (?)

Kai menatap seram pada-ku. Ia langsung membisikkan sesuatu pada Dio. Dan dapat kudengar dengan jelas bisikkannya itu. Dasar kkamjong pabo -_-'

"Seperti-nya Kris hyung sedang PMS hyung,"

"YAKK! Kalau berbisik jangan keras-keras Kkamjong!"bentakku

Aishh. Hari ini betul-betul hari yang menyebalkan!

-0-

Hari sudah malam. Dan aku serta Tao sudah berada di-dorm. Untung saja Tao tidak merengek untuk ikut dengan Luhan hyung serta Lay untuk menginap di hotel EXO-K, kalau ia merengek seperti aku, aku yakin aku akan marah besar disana -_-

"Gegeee~~,"panggil Tao

"Ne? Ada apa, Panda?"tanyaku

"Tao mau pinjam handphone gege, boleh kan?"

"Hmm, boleh, memang kau mau ngapain?"

"Mau SMS-an dengan Baekhyun hyung,"kata Tao dengan polos-nya

"EHH? SMS-AN DENGAN BAEKHYUN? ANDWAE! Kau tidak boleh meminjam handphone-ku!" Aku tanpa sadar membentak Tao

Aku terdiam. Omona, apa yang telah aku lakukan tadi? Aku membentak Tao?

"Hikss, gege jahat! Tao benci gege! Tao mau menginap di hotel EXO-K saja!"

BRAKKK

Tao keluar dari kamar-ku sambil membanting pintu dengan keras. Apa ia bilang tadi? Ia mau menginap di hotel EXO-K? ANDWAE!

-TBC-

Yeyy akhir-nya FF ini kulanjut-kan juga xD gimana gimana? Bagus ga? Jelek yahh? u,u mian, aku ga bisa bikin Kris terlalu tersakiti u,u aku malah bisa-nya bikin Tao tersakiti *plakk *ditendangReaders* Last, mind to RnR? :*


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Jealous?

Cast: Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Support Cast: Silakan cari sendiri (?)

Genre: Romance ; entahlah .-.v

Rate: T

-0-

Aishh. Ternyata Tao benar-benar melaksanakan ucapannya. Ia benar-benar menginap di-hotel EXO-K menginap! Suho sendiri yang bilang pada-ku.

Jadi aku harus apa sekarang? Menyusul Tao ke hotel? Tapi… di-dorm sedang tidak ada orang! Dan aku diperintah-kan oleh Manager hyung untuk tidak meninggalkan dorm dalam keadaan tidak ada orang.

Tapi… kalau begini, berarti sama saja aku membuat Tao akan makin dekat pada Baekhyun! Tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi! Jangan sampai!

Aishh. Masa bodoh-lah dengan menjaga dorm atau apa-pun itu! Sekarang yang penting adalah membuat Tao tidak tambah dekat dengan Baekhyun!

Aku buru-buru keluar dari kamar-ku. Aishh. Benar-benar tidak ada orang ya di-dorm ini?

CEKLEK (?)

"Xiumin hyung! Chen! Akhir-nya kalian pulang juga! Aku titip dorm pada kalian, ne? Aku mau ke hotel EXO-K! Kalian bebas melakukan apa saja di-dorm! Melakukan adegan rated M juga boleh! Asal jangan lupa bersihkan sendiri! Sudah ya aku pergi, mungkin aku kembali besok, atau malah malam ini langsung, bye!"kata-ku cepat-cepat

Xiumin hyung dan Chen hanya terperangah melihat-ku yang seperti orang kesetanan (?) itu. Aku tidak memedulikan tatapan aneh mereka. Aku langsung keluar dari dorm dan pergi ke hotel EXO-K.

"XiuXiu hyung… Tadi Kris hyung bilang apa sih?

"Mollayo…,"

"Ahh! Kris ge! Kenapa gege datang kesini?"tanya Lay yang kujumpai di-depan kamar Suho

"Aku… Tao ada dimana?"balas-ku balik bertanya

"Tao? Ia ada dikamar Baekhyun, ge. Baekhyun sangat senang tuh Tao datang, ia kan memang sendirian tidur-nya, sebelum ada Tao. Tapi…,"

"Kamar Baekhyun dimana?"tanya-ku memotong ucapan Lay

"Kamar Baekhyun? Ini kamar Baekhyun,"kata Lay sambil menunjuk kamar didepan kamar-nya dan kamar Suho "Memang ken…,"

"Gomawo Lay! Kau memang pantas menjadi couple Suho!"kata-ku kembali memotong ucapan Lay

Aku buru-buru menghampiri kamar yang berada tepat didepan kamar SuLay. Dan saat aku mau mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka.

"Yeollie jangan masuk lagi kekamar ini! TITIK!"

Aku langsung memasang wajah kaget begitu melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu dengan ekspresi lesu. Terlihat didalam-nya Baekhyun yang sedang memeluk Tao dengan erat. MWOYA? Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Tao selain aku!

Pintu itu langsung tertutup dengan keras. Menyisakan aku dan Chanyeol diluar. Sedangkan Lay? Ia sudah masuk kedalam kamar-nya.

"Huaaa, Baekhyunnie jahatttt!"

"Hyung, hyung tau tidak? Aku jauh-jauh dari Korea ke China hanya untuk melihat Baekkie-ku tersayang, tapi, tapi Baekkie malah dengan seenak-nya mengusir-ku dan bilang aku tidak boleh mengganggu acara-nya bersama, bersama, Tao, hueeee,"

"Aishh! Tidak usah seperti itu, Chanyeol-ah! Kau ini sangat kekanak-kanakan!"kata-ku sambil memandang Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang menangis itu

"Bagaimana cara-nya tidak seperti ini, hyung? Baekkie-ku dengan seenak-nya mengusir-ku karena punya acara dengan namja lain! Hiks, lalu, lalu, namja itu juga namjachingu-mu! Aku tidak mau Baekkie-ku bersentuhan dengan namja milik Kris hyung, hiksss,"

"Aishh, jadi jika Baekkie-_mu _bersentuhan dengan namja selain milik-ku kau mau, eoh? Lagian aku juga tidak mau Tao-ku disentuh-sentuh oleh Baekkie-mu!"balas-ku

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau Baekkie-ku disentuh oleh namja lain!"kata Chanyeol

"Lalu bagaimana? Kita harus bagaimana?"

"Hey! Duo tiang!"

PLETAK!

"Huaa! Appo! Dio hyungggg..,"

"Ssstt! Diam kau, kkamjong jelek!"bentakku dan Chanyeol bersamaan

"Jangan membentak-ku, dasar duo tiang,"rutuk Kai "Oh ya, kenapa tiang seperti kalian berada disini? Bukan-kah harus-nya Chanyeol hyung ada di Korea? Dan bukan-kah harus-nya Kris hyung sedang ada di dorm?"

"Mereka datang untuk 'menjaga' uke masing-masing, kkamjongie,"

"Yakk! Suho hyung! Jangan panggil aku kkamjongie! Cukup kkamjong saja! Kkamjongie itu khusus! Hanya Dio hyung-ku yang boleh memanggil-ku seperti itu!"balas Kai sambil menatap Suho dengan kesal

"Ya, terserah-mu lah, _kkamjongie_,"balas Suho "Oh ya, kenapa kalian ada disini, eoh? Bukan kedalam kamar Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak boleh masuk kedalam!"

"Aku tidak mau seperti Chanyeol,"

"Kalian ini seperti-nya kompak sekali, daritadi menjawab bersamaan terus, harus-nya kalian jadi couple saja,"kata Kai

"Aku tidak mau couple-an dengan namja seperti ini!"

"Tuh kan, samaan lagi, lebih baik kalian jadi KrisYeol, lalu, Baekhyun dan Tao jadi BaekTao. Selesai deh!"kata Kai

"TIDAK BOLEH ADA COUPLE BAEKTAO!"

"Hiks, Suho hyunggg~~ masa aku dibentak oleh duo tiang ini…,"

"Nasib-mu sendiri-lah, lagian mencari masalah dengan duo seme yang sedang jealous itu,"balas Suho hyung tidak peduli "Hey, KrisYeol! Harus-nya, kalian masuk saja ke-kamar Baekhyun! Siapa tau Baekhyun dan Tao sedang melakukan 'sesuatu'! Hayo bagaimana?"

"MWO? ANDWAEE!"

Author POV

Kris dan Chanyeol langsung panik begitu mendengar kata-kata Suho. Sedangkan asal keributan ini, Suho? Ia hanya ber-smirk (?) ria melihat duijjang EXO-M dan happy virus EXO-K yang terlihat sangat panik itu. Sedangkan Kai? Ia terlihat ngeri melihat Kris yang biasa-nya memasang tampang (sok) cool-nya itu terlihat seperti Chanyeol sekarang. Aigoo…

"Hyung, Baekhyun hyung dan Tao hyung tidak mungkin melakukan 'itu' kan?"tanya Kai

"Tentu saja tidak! Mereka terlalu polos dan 'baik', Kkamjong-ah, salahkan saja sikap duo tiang itu yang terlalu berlebihan,"

"Baekkie hyunggg, kumohon buka-kan pintu! Ayolah, aku berjanji akan memanggil-mu hyung setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap detik, setiap menit! Jadi kumohon, cepat buka-kan pintu!"pinta Chanyeol

"Tao-ie, buka-kan pintu, ne? Kalau Tao buka pintu, gege janji akan membelikan Tao keluaran Gucci, LV, pokok-nya semua yang Tao mau! Jadi, buka pintu, ne?"

Akhir-nya, setelah beribu-ribu kali (?) meminta membukakan pintu pada Tao dan Baekhyun, sesosok namja bermata panda muncul dan membukakan pintu. Wajah namja itu penuh dengan olesan (?) bedak di-pipi, rambut, hidung, dan lain-lain (?). Kris dan Chanyeol lantas saja terperangah melihat-nya. Terlihat Baekhyun mengintip dari balik pundak Tao. Kondisi-nya pun sama. Tidak berbeda jauh dari Tao.

"Ada apa sih ge? Kalian mengganggu kami saja!"

"Kalian, kalian sedang apa sih?"

"Kami? Kami hanya sedang bermain kartu, yang kalah akan dicoret (?) pipi-nya dengan bedak! Seru loh ge~~,"

KrisYeol langsung sukses 'sweatdrop' mendengar penjelasan Tao.

'Suho! Awas saja nanti!'batin kedua tiang itu

-TBC-

.-. eotte? Gaje yah? Memang u,u mianhae, makin lama FF ini makin gaje aja .-.v Dan mian aku ga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, tapi buat yang punya account, aku bakal bales review kalian lewat PM abis FF ini aku post. Jangan kapok Review yaaa, jadi, review again, please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
